


boyfriends

by SoManyThings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyThings/pseuds/SoManyThings
Summary: A selection of fluffy IwaOi drabbles, based off angsty starter memes, except with a fluffy twist.





	1. “Please, put it DOWN.”

**Author's Note:**

> based off this tumblr post, but bc y'all are angsty enough in this ship, it's all fluff. all of it.
> 
> http://americanbeautiies.tumblr.com/post/152481615294/another-angsty-starters-meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iwaizumi hajime: buff muscular ace scared of small animals

“Please, put it DOWN.”

Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a look, like he couldn’t even begin to comprehend why Iwaizumi was pressing himself up against the wall like he wanted to be as far away from Oikawa as possible. Oikawa pouted, the picture of innocence, as if he didn’t know the terror he was inflicting on his boyfriend, _the traitor_.

“ _How long have you known me?_ ” Iwaizumi all but screeched, scrambling as Oikawa lifted his arms and the offending object clasped between them up closer to his face.

“Jeez Iwa-chan, it’s not going to kill you!” he muttered, and peeked between his fingers.

Iwaizumi grumbled something under his breath that Oikawa couldn’t quite make out, but slowly lowered himself from when he had clambered up onto the pile of crap littering the floor– still, he made an effort to skirt around where his stupidly handsy boyfriend was cooing into his cupped hands.

“What was that, Iwa-chan?”

Before he could respond Oikawa opened his palms and shoved the teeny tiny mouse in his boyfriends face, who did not, absolutely did _not_ shriek.

“It’s cute, Iwa-chan!”

“Fuck that! Mice are not cute!”

“Iwa-chaaaan-”

“Put it _down_ , Tooru-”

Oikawa pulled his hands back with a grumble, and had the audacity to give it a tiny kiss on the head, and even make little cooing noises at it.

“I’m going to name her Scully.”

“We are _not_ keeping it, Tooru!”

He kept telling himself that as he watched his boyfriend beam at the little white blob in his hands, knowing that he had lost before he even began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell with me about iwaoi americanbeautiies.tumblr.com


	2. “I can’t breathe!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ticklish tooru gives me life

_“I can’t breathe!”_

 

He screamed it shrilly and _loud as fuck,_ interspersed between his shrieking giggels and gasps for air. As if it would make Hajime let up. Really, did Tooru know him at all?

 

“Iwa- haa-, Iwa-chan, s-sto- aha- I can’t _breathe!”_ Tooru cried, trying to wriggle away from Hajime’s fingers of pure evil. He was pinned against the floor by his merciless boyfriend sitting on his torso, effectively trapped in an endless cycle of laughter and agony. He was too ticklish for his own good, he knew that, and after practically knowing him his whole life, Hajime knew that too. _The bastard_.

 

Hajime’s hands finally, blessedly, slowed to a halt, resting on Tooru’s hip bones. Tooru twitched, still oversensitive, gasping for breath.

 

“Say it, Tooru.”

 

“No!”

 

Hajime’s fingers started up again, poking and prodding and dancing over the expanse of his pale skin. Tooru shrieked, trying to squirm away.

 

“Say it!”

 

“N- _hah!_ Never!”

 

Before he knew it, Hajime was pressed right up to his face, his nose bumping against Tooru’s. Tooru blinked and let his head fall against the floor, eyes wide. He stared up at his boyfriend, breathing a little bit ragged. Hajime leaned closer still, until his mouth was right next to Tooru’s ear. He shivered.

 

“There’s no fucking way Godzilla would lose in a fight against an alien race.”

 

And then his hands were back in full force, and Tooru was screaming and wailing and _laughing,_ at his horrible, nerdy, _lovable_ dork of a boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell with me about iwaoi americanbeautiies.tumblr.com


	3. “Shit, are you bleeding?!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slippery hills are a menace to society, and specifically, oikawa tooru

_“Shit, are you bleeding?!”_

 

Oikawa looked down at his leg. ‘ _Oh,’_ He thought. _‘I am.’_

 

Next thing he knew, Iwaizumi was next to him, where he sat flat on his ass at the bottom of a very pebbly – and apparently, _fucking slippery -_ hill. Iwaizumi knelt down, having practically slid the whole way down the slope, and quickly got to examine the gash on Oikawa’s calve.

 

“Iwa-chan, I’m fine! I promise!”

 

“You’re bleeding, dumbass, that’s not _fine._ ”

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, bringing his non-bloody knee up to his chest, and smiled softly.

 

“Such a worry wart, Iwa-chan.” He joked, getting a flick to the knee in response. Iwaizumi stood, helping his boyfriend up and gently corralling him to the edge of the path nudging his shoulder until he took the hint and sat down on a slightly flat rock.

 

Oikawa looked out into the forest around them, taking in the way the light bounced off the leaves, while Iwaizumi shrugged off his rucksack and pulled out a small first aid kit - covered in planetary stickers, obviously. His leg twitched as he winced, the disinfectant spray stinging against his badly scratched up leg. In response, Iwaizumi hummed, rubbing his hand gently on Oikawa’s knee, who merely smiled and looked up at the clearing overhead.

 

After a few moments, Iwaizumi spoke and brought Oikawa’s attention back down to his leg. Looking down at where the cut had been, he couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.

 

“There, all patched up.” Iwaizumi said, rubbing his thumb over the green and blue alien themed band-aids plastered on Oikawa’s leg. He looked up at his boyfriend, and gave him a reassuring smile.

 

“Aw Iwa-chan, aren’t you gonna kiss it better?” Oikawa teased, chuckling as Iwaizumi flushed red with a roll of his eyes.

 

Oikawa will deny vehemently that he was just as red when Iwaizumi leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against his leg, but this far in the woods, who would even see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell with me about iwaoi americanbeautiies.tumblr.com


	4. “Oh fuck, oh FUCK.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa tooru is not to be trusted with responsible adult things

_“Oh fuck, oh FUCK.”_

There was no way hearing Tooru scream _that_ upon opening his front door was ever going to be even remotely a good sign. What’s better, of course, was the loud _crash_ and metallic clang that followed, which was punctuated by a high pitched shriek.

“Tooru? Are you okay?” Hajime yelled, swinging around the corner at break-neck speed, and sliding a halt to take in the scene of utter devastation that awaited him.

Tooru was standing, stranded in the middle of what reminded Hajime an awful lot of something out of an apocalypse film. Hajime’s jaw dropped, as Tooru gave him a sheepish smile.

The floor, for one, was an absolute wreck. There wasn’t a single place on the kitchen tiles that actually allowed for the colour to show through. Rather, everything was covered in a mixture of… well, what looked like the entire baking aisle in the local supermarket. Hajime couldn’t even see Tooru’s _feet._ The walls hadn’t fared much better, with the expanse above the stove resembling a Jackson Pollock painting more than anything else. At the same time, every surface of the kitchen was covered with something or other, from upturned bowls to spilled pouches of flour, to what looked like the remains of a recipe book, covered in- well, covered in _something._

After cataloguing the absolute wreck of the remains of his kitchen, Hajime’s eyes strayed to Tooru, still standing – was he on one foot? – in the midst of everything. He had been glancing around the kitchen looking far too casual for someone who had managed single-handedly to destroy an entire room. Feeling his boyfriend’s gaze on him, however, he looked up.

“Tooru, what the fuck.”

The little shit just laughed, but at the very least rubbed the back of his neck like he felt bad.

“Uh, well-” He began, trailing off as he quickly realised there was absolutely no way he could justify the turmoil.

Hajime rolled his eyes, stepping gingerly into the wreck to open the window, in an effort to get the heavy stench of burning out of the air. He glanced over to where Tooru was _still_ just standing, wobbling in place, and-

“God damn it, Tooru,” He laughed, looking down at the smashed glass and spilt pan of… something, slowly inching its way towards his boyfriends shoe-less feet.

“In my defense, it was _very_ hot, Iwa-chan!” Tooru pouted. Nonetheless, he absolutely _beamed_ when Hajime made his way towards him and lowered himself to allow for Tooru to hop on his back.

“My saviour!” He exclaimed, nuzzling his flour-covered face into his boyfriend’s neck, who merely blushed.

“Yeah, yeah…” Hajime muttered, dropping Tooru with a soft “oof!” onto the sofa, and plopped next to him. He returned with a towel tossed onto his messy face, resulting in a grumble. Once Tooru was slightly less of a mess (could the boy ever be anything but?) he leant his face on Hajime’s shoulder.

“Happy birthday, Iwa-chan,” He whispered. Hajime barked out a laugh, and Tooru smiled softly.

“So my present is trashed kitchen?” Hajime said, with a glance at his blushing boyfriend.

“I’ll clean it, I promise!” Tooru exclaimed. Hajime pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“You’re buying dinner tonight, because God knows you’re not allowed in the kitchen again for another few months.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”

“Love you, you huge nerd.”

Tooru swatted his boyfriend on the arm, only to be met with a chorus of chuckles, and a small peck on the lips. The two settled down, smiling softly as the apartment quieted down.

“Love you too, Hajime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell with me about iwaoi americanbeautiies.tumblr.com


End file.
